I Turn To You
by Tomoyo-chan
Summary: S+S. Sakura is confused and Syaoran comforts.


This is a songfic....S+S....This would be a "for instance". Sakura hadn't opened the Clow book at 10, but 16. I know, but it works for the fic. I'm also leaving off the -chan, -kun, and all that stuff. I'm too lazy.  
  
Disclaimer: The characters belong to Clamp, and the song to Christina Aguilera.  
  
REVIEW! EVEN IF YOU HATE IT!!  
  
  
I Turn To You  
  
  
When I'm lost  
In the rain  
In your eyes  
I know   
I've found the light  
To light my way  
When I'm scared  
Losing ground  
When my world is goin' crazy  
You can turn it all around  
And when I'm down   
You're there   
Pushin' me to the top  
You're always there givin' me all you've got  
  
Sakura slumped down on the floor. It had been a long day, capturing cards. Five in one day, and she was physically and magically drained. Pulling her knees to her chest and then resting her head on her knees. Would she ever capture all the cards? Sometimes she didn't think so. Sakura was so tired, she didn't hear the window and someone tumble into her room.  
  
"Sakura?" A slightly deep voice asked gently.   
  
Sakura stared. How had Li gotten into her room with out her sensing anything, with her magic or even hearing him?  
  
"Li? How'd you get in here?"   
  
"The window. How are you feeling?"   
  
"Tired," said Sakura, her voice sounding dead. "Incredibly tired."  
  
Li looked at Sakura with a concerned eye. She had done a great job, capturing all those cards today. If she hadn't sensed him come in, then she was more tired than he had thought.   
  
For a shield   
From the storm  
For a friend  
For a love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn  
To you  
For the strength   
To be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
Syaoran looked at his angel. Hair in a disarray of tangles; emerald eyes dull, blood shot, and heavy-lidded; skin ashen. Completely concerned, he moved closer and pulled her body toward his own. He received a shock when he touched her skin, it was freezing cold. Carefully taking Sakuras hands out from under her crossed arms, he pulled it into her warm palms. Dazed, Sakura looked up into warm amber eyes that were filled with concern and swirling emotions.   
  
When I lose  
The will  
To win  
I just reach for you  
And I can reach   
The sky again  
I can do  
Anything  
Cause your love is so amazing  
Cause your love's fires real  
And when I need a friend  
You're always on my side  
Given' me faith to get through the night  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura murmured. He jolted, Sakura called him by his first name. "Do you think I'll ever capture all the cards?" Her voice was a little more than a whisper, and sounded desperate for an answer, even if it was "no".   
  
"Of course," Syaoran answered. Pulling Sakura towards his own body, he forced her chin up and made her look into his eyes. "I believe in you."  
  
"But you called me 'pathetic' and 'hopeless'," Sakura protested. "I have no magical training, and I'm only sixteen."  
  
Syaoran had winced when he remembered what he had thought of Sakura when he had first come to Japan. "Hopeless" and "pathetic" were some of the nicer terms he had called her. "Yeah, I thought that. But once I started to give you a chance, I saw what a baka I was. You are more than capable to capture the cards. You are perfect for the job, and, well, if a Li were supposed to open the Clow book, it would have been in China. But you were destined to open the book, and you WILL capture all the cards."  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura whispered.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Syaoran froze. How long had he hoped to hear those words out of her mouth? How often had he dreamed of them in this situation?  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran paused and took a deep breath. "I love you, too."   
  
For a shield   
From the storm  
For a friend  
For the love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn  
To you  
For the strength   
To be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
I turn to you  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up more than a jack-o-lantern. Her peaches and cream lips curved into a smile and she leaned foreword. Syaoran leaned in as well, and pulled Sakura into a sweet kiss. He let the passion build, and slowly broke it. He breath came in ragged breaths, and Sakura was slightly gasping. She smiled, and pulled him in for another one.  
  
For the arms to be my strength   
To get me through all the rain  
For truth that will never change  
For someone to lean on  
For a heart  
I can rely on   
Through anything  
For the one who  
I can run to  
  
"Hey Kaijuu?" Touya's voice suddenly sounded on the other side of the door. "Are you in here?"   
  
Sakura bit her lip, and Syaoran visibly paled. "One second," Sakura called back. "I'm changing." Getting up, she pushed Li toward the window, and ran to a pair of folded jeans and a belly shirt on a chair. Because Syaoran was climbing out the window, he didn't see her.   
  
Leaving her clothes Tomoyo had made in a lump on the floor, she ran to the window. Blowing a kiss to Syaoran, she closed the window and ran to the door. "Hey Touya. What'cha want?"   
  
Touya looked around the room. He could have sworn that he heard the Chinese gaki in here, but he wasn't anywhere in sight. He was loosing his mind. "Time for supper." Giving one last glance around the room, he left, Sakura following.   
  
For a shield   
From the storm  
For a friend  
For the love to keep me safe and warm  
I turn  
To you  
For the strength   
To be strong  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
For everything you do  
For everything that's true  
I turn to you  
  
END  
  
Well, how did you like it? This is my first S+S fic, and I think that it turned out pretty nicely. If you agree or disagree, USE THE BOX BELOW!!!!  



End file.
